<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Inofensivo Hobby by MangleSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764683">Un Inofensivo Hobby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangleSoul/pseuds/MangleSoul'>MangleSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harassment, Human Bill Cipher, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangleSoul/pseuds/MangleSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher es un exitoso científico que junto con un estafador han sabido sobrellevar su vida por culpa del hobby del rubio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un Inofensivo Hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tenia algo de duda en publicar esta historia por que siento que este fandom esta algo muerto pero al ver que una de mis autoras favoritas subió una historia con relación a este ship y porque hace unos días cumplió ocho años del estreno de la serie me motivo a terminarlo y publicarlo.<br/>Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, nos leemos pronto nwn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tomó la primera silla que vio llevándola de prisa para ponerla contra la pared donde hace un momento había quitado varias pinturas y limpiado de forma improvisada con una camiseta vieja el polvo y algunas telarañas. Desesperado camino por toda la habitación hasta localizar su lápiz regresando a la silla para subirse en ella casi llegando hasta el techo para escribir de precisa, con letra pequeña pero legible la continuación de la historia que estuvo escribiendo desde horas muy pocas veces llegaba la inspiración a su mente y cuando lo hacía debía aprovecharla lo mejor posible porque esta se desvaneció como humo sin rastro alguno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Bill Cipher! ¿¡Qué carajos haces!?- Exclamó colérico Stanley al ver que su amada pintura de un cerdito con un moño rojo tumbada en el piso junto con otras pinturas que habían robado en su último viaje a las Vegas. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-Ando inspirado querido. Las hojas se acabaron y no podía dejar a medias esto.- Hablo extasiado el hombre que no apartaba su mirada de la pared y su letra cada vez se hacía más pequeña por que ya estaba a nada de llegar al piso. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inspirado </span>
  </em>
  <span>no creo que sea la palabra correcta para describir este desastre.- Respondió Stanley Pines a la vez que sacudía la cabeza con desaprobación al pasar por esta parte del laboratorio, la pared que le tomó días pintar de blanco ahora estaba manchada de oraciones subrayadas y otras rayoneadas, palabras clave en mayúscula en la equina superior de la pared, uno que otro dibujo que solo el chiflado de su novio sabía su significado y un par de fotografías pegadas de forma improvisada de una tienda que se le hacía familiar</span>
  <span>.    </span>
</p><p><span>-¿Qué no sería más fácil usar la computadora?- Hizo un gesto cortante con la mano hacia la computadora pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por el rubio.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-Esa cosa dejó de tener pila hace unas horas justamente cuando estaba en el clímax.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-Por algo te conseguí tres cargadores. Para evitar esto.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-¿A qué se debe tu presencia? Stan.- Gruñó Bill dejando a medias su trabajo para dirigirse al hombre que estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-Necesitas comer.- Señaló el plato con verduras, una porción moderada de arroz y pollo que había dejado en su escritorio al otro lado de la habitación.-No has salido en días.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-¿Cuántos días exactamente?</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-Cinco.</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>-Mierda.- Se paró de golpe para subir a paso veloz por las escaleras hacia su recamara para abrir el closet y buscar entre ropa hecha bola una caja de madera donde tenía un bloc y su cámara de largo alcance. Se movió con la misma rapidez como si una sensación de concentración lo llevará a apretar el paso, alzó los ojos y vio a Stanley con la misma mirada seria y con los brazos cruzados.  </span><span><br/>
</span><span>-Stan, dime que aun tienes ese carro de las Vegas.- Sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba y apretaba el bloc al llegar a la hoja que estaba buscando. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>-Si, Si, Bill aún lo conservo. Pero antes de salir por esa puerta ve a darte un baño apestas peor que perro muerto.- Bill torció el labio ante el comentario pero dando una mirada crítica al espejo de cuerpo completo del cuarto entendió el enojo de su pareja. Sus mejillas sin afeitar, su pelo estaba alborotado y sucio, con la camisa de fuera y manchada de las mangas de sabrá Dios que. Rio divertido y como si pasarse la mano por su pelo estuviera presentable se recargo sobre el regazo del hombre que seguía sin cambiar su postura.</span></p><p>
  <span>-Estoy en quince minutos.- Dio una palmada en su mejilla -Hoy es la noche.- </span>
  <span>Stanley permaneció en silencio por varios segundos en espera de otra pista pero Bill vaciló cerrando la puerta en su cara para dejarlo solo en el pasillo.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill Cipher, también conocido como el Loco del Bosque es un adulto extrovertido, rubio con un corte que le favorecía ya que lo hacía lucir más joven una ilusión que aprendió por parte de su colega Stanley para ocultar sus ya cincuenta y dos años, en las pocas apariciones que daba en el pueblo siempre vestía con una camisa amarilla acompañada de una corbata de moño negra y algo característico de él era su bastón negro que muchos pensaban que era por extravagancia cuando en realidad era por necesidad al igual que su parche de su ojo derecho. El cómo llegó a terrible estado era el misterio que rondaba a sus espaldas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...De seguro tuvo un accidente de coche…  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Tuvo una riña con los matones del pueblo…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>...Es el jefe de alguna mafia de esta parte del país…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No podía negar que le gustaba esa clase atención sobre todo el miedo que muchos no se tomaban la molestia de ocultar cuando pasaba a lado de ellos con su aire de grandeza al saber que también su titulo como el científico del pueblo con cinco doctorados y con proyectos novedosos que siempre daban de qué hablar tanto en los noticieros como en revistas reconocidas y exclusivas de ciencia aunque su área especializada era la parapsicología que era un campo poco apreciado pero igual de aceptado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Como todo hombre terrenal tenía un hobby para escapar del estrés de siempre tener algo que mostrar para mantener su nombre en las alturas, no era el cocinar, leer, tejer, hacer origami o pintar los bellos paisajes que las tierras vírgenes del noroeste de Oregón ofrecía como muchos de sus colegas especulan. No. Él escribía pero no cualquier novela o relato de actividad paranormal que bien podría tener potencial por todas sus vivencias en el bosque donde nada era lo que solía parecer, no, él escribía sobre sus víctimas antes de ser asesinadas.  Era un hobby que lo apasionaba al recordar una y otra vez el como pasaba dos meses observando y memorizando cada detalle de su presa hasta que se presentara la oportunidad perfecta como una tormenta para ocultar toda prueba, una pelea con su pareja para que fuera disfrazado como un asesinato pasional; él lo veía todo, sabía cómo, dónde y cuándo atacar. Un trabajo que con orgullo publicaba en un sitio web especial donde otros seres compartían sus consejos como experiencias usando palabras en clave al igual que sus sobrenombres que reflejaban su personalidad como anillo al dedo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>El Demonio Radio, Melón, El Septariano…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>“Están cometiendo suicidio colectivo.” </span></em><span>Una frase muy común de Stanley que lo hacía reír como si le hubiera contado un buen chiste</span> <span>por mucho que le corrigiera argumentando que el motivo de esto era la emoción del juego de ser atrapados aunque claro aun el no podía comprenderlo del todo por no sentir la misma emoción que siente un asesino de un estafador, lo único que podían compartir era el no encontrar alguien digno para ejecutar una estrategia arriesgada ya que los ineptos policías no sabían lo básico de recolección de pruebas, saber qué preguntas hacer en el momento o ser tan distraídos y no tomar las llamadas en serio hasta que por presión del condado como en la mayoría de sus casos hacer algo y por obras del destino encontrar el cadáver semanas después de lo sucedido y por no querer manchar su reputación mandaban a alguien inocente preso. </span></p><p>
  <span>Crear.Ejecutar.Huir.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>La Santa Trinidad de todo asesino en serie que le resultó fácil ocular con su fachada de ser un científico que tenía que ir de allá para acá sin levantar sospechas. Aunque podía ocultar su instinto asesino por meses muchas veces le daban ganas darse la vuelta hacia cualquier idiota que se le atravesaba para gritarle a todo pulmón “</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Soy un asesino!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>pero la poca cordura que conservaba lo detenía al igual que Stanley que técnicamente era lo único que lo mantenía aún con los pies en el suelo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Me sorprende no hayas sugerido mudarnos lejos de este pueblo.- Habló Stanley Pines un hombre de cuarenta y ocho años con anchos hombros y exceso de vello tanto en pecho como en sus brazos que siempre cubría con una camiseta y una chamarra decente. Para Bill era más que un aliado pero no sabía cómo catalogarlo ya que han vivido por muchas experiencias que era raro no verlo como una pareja o ese amigo que sabe hasta el más sucio de tus secretos y que por nada en este mundo los revelaría. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Había conduciendo alrededor de dos horas hasta llegar a una cantina ubicada a pocos kilómetros de la próxima gasolinera para cambiarse los zapatos por unas botas especiales que Bill había mejorado.   </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-Te dí mi palabra al decirte que este sería nuestro hogar.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-También dijiste eso en Chicago ¿Era realmente necesario incendiar la casa? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-Tengo que renovarme Stanley. Conservar los dientes o falanges de mis víctimas ya no era tan novedoso y después de repetirlo tres veces en mis libros la crítica me lo remarcaba mucho como si fuera un </span>
  <em>
    <span>cliché </span>
  </em>
  <span>de lo más barato. Además, los medios se están volviendo más amarillistas afectando la emoción de mis espectadores ¿Tienes idea de cuántas páginas tuve que reescribir por su culpa en mi última novela?</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>-El que me hayas lanzado el cenicero me dio una idea de tu frustración esa noche.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-Dije que lo sentía. Ahora concéntrate querido, el show está por iniciar.- Respondió con entusiasmo mientras enfoca la cámara hacia un ciervo que se asomaba tímidamente entre los robles, esta sería su última foto del terreno y la portada de su nuevo libro</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>